The present invention relates to a glove compartment and cup holder device for an automobile.
In a glove compartment and cup holder device for an automobile disclosed in Japanese Patent Publication (Tokkai) No. 11-42974, a box member is attached to a rear surface (a surface opposite to a passenger) of a console box to be freely pulled out. The glove compartment and cup holder device can be used as a glove compartment and a supporting device for a beverage container such as a can, bottle, paper cup, etc.
According to the conventional device, a holder plate as a member for supporting a beverage container is urged to maintain a horizontal position. Therefore, the holder plate constantly blocks a part of an opening of the box member. In storing a card, coin, and so on in the box member, the supporting member for the beverage container blocks the finger for insertion, thereby significantly lowering convenience of the glove compartment.
The present invention is provided in order to solve the problem, and an objective of the invention is to provide an improved glove compartment and cup holder device having both functions of a cup holder and a glove compartment at a high quality level.
Further objects and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following description of the invention.
In order to achieve the above-mentioned purposes, according to the present invention, a glove compartment and cup holder device includes: a box member; a sliding lid for closing an opening of the box member; and a supporting member attached to a sliding lid to be freely slidable along the opening of the box member for supporting a beverage container.
With the configuration above, when the sliding lid is opened, the supporting member slides in and overlaps with the sliding lid. Only when the glove compartment and cup holder device is used as the cup holder, the supporting member is pulled out from the sliding lid. Therefore, the supporting member does not block the opening of the box member when the glove compartment and cup holder device is used as the glove compartment.
In addition to the above-mentioned structure, a relative displacement control device (a downward projection and an upward projection) is provided between the supporting member and the box member for controlling movement of the supporting member when the sliding lid slides. The relative displacement control device restrains the supporting member so that a projecting end of the supporting member is positioned at a limit position where the projecting end of the supporting member does not abut against an inner surface of the box member.
With the above configuration, when the supporting member is pulled out, the supporting member is fixed to the box member. As a result, when the sliding lid is closed, the supporting member does not abut against the box member, thereby preventing damage on the device.